moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Malveaux
From a sharp-shooter, to cupcake baker, guardian to philanthropist, Victoria seems to have quite a few occupations and traits that build her into the somewhat 'sophisticated' woman you would see before you. Though she is of noble blood and heritage, Victoria can't see herself living the life of a socialite nor aristocrat. She prefers her comfortable life in a humble abode, and would rather be surrounded by trees and wilderness now than illustrious paintings and grand tapestries. "An arrow can only be shot by pulling it back. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it’s going to launch you into something great. Just focus and keep aiming!" Appearance ( Visual reference:http://tinyurl.com/clawface) The first thing to be seen or at least noticed are the clawmarks on the right side of Victoria's face, beginning at her cheeks and slicing down into a diagonal path that sink into her neck. They miss her lips by a few centimeters. Victoria was born with a very light brunette head of hair that her mother never really quite wanted to cut, and because of this it would often fall to the middle of her back in soft curls. This is still the case even today, as Victoria wished to honor the memory of her mother by never cutting it too short. Split-ends are cut away, and she washes it with herbal oils that give it that pristine gloss and natural smell. However, she often dyes her hair blonde. Her eyes are strikingly contrast blue, chips of ice against her slightly peach complexion. They appear near-silver in certain lighting. They sit beneath thinned brown brows, plucked and arched to Victoria's liking and are kept in slender condition. They rest above high, broad cheekbones that give her face a bit of an elegant appearance and what some call beauty. Her nose is small and round, and earned her the nickname 'Button' from her mother. Her lips are full, shaped almost like a bow and without lipstick are a light nude coral hue. Were it not for the clawmarks, Victoria might have been considered beautiful, by some standards. She stands at the short height of 5'3, weighing in around 117 pounds. The usual curvaecous traits separating a feminine physique from a male one are concealed by tabards and armor most of the time, though when wearing certain robes or other outfits they're a bit more noticeable. Victoria has worked on her body, and it shows. She is one more built for speed and agility, rather than strength and total brawn. Childhood, adolescence, life Victoria was born in Lordaeron to Mason Malveaux and Joscinda Malveaux. She is one of three children, the youngest. Her sister is the oldest of the three, and her whereabouts are completely unknown. She left the family and Lordaeron itself when Victoria was only four years old, much to the heartbreak of her parents and brother. Even as an adult, Victoria has no idea as to where she could possibly be, but she seems to harbor more anger towards her than anything else. To keep a long story short, Victoria is the only Malveaux left alive. Her brother's criminal past, despite his desperate attempts to wipe his slate clean, caught up to him through the hands of a vile, devious woman of noble heritage. His former syndicate murdered their mother, having setting their little home on fire believing he was inside at the time of the burning. Victoria loved her mother greatly, and grew to have an intense hatred for flowers, as her mother's funeral was full of them. Her father was found deceased, surrounded by bottles of wine and flagons. This brought on her hatred for alcohol. Her life story isn't all angst and depression, though. Victoria came into the care of a grizzled Alliance war veteran, who noticed the poor girl on the streets after she'd killed a bird in flight with only a slingshot. Impressed with her aim, and seeing how frail and skinny she was, he took her to live a life in Grizzly Hills with him. The two grew close as he taught her how to properly nock an arrow and how to clean a rifle, how to skin an animal and how to trap food. This lasted for ten years before Victoria decided to leave, seeking to make a life for herself in Stormwind City. The Jaws of the Wolf Despite the warning of the veteran and the history her brother had with the criminal world, Victoria was young and drawn in by the idea of working in under-handed organizations and having daily contact with others in the crime life. She found herself with a growing interest in the Melrony family, having heard rumors of them on the streets of Old Town. It wasn't long before she managed to get herself involved, becoming sworn in by blood and working to help the Melrony family officially take Old Town and wipe out other criminal groups. She was enjoying this life at first, though as street fights became more of a daily thing than simple under-the-hand jobs, she found herself growing afraid for her life. The realization finally hit her when she watched from the rooftops as members of another gang surrounded the body of a friend she'd had in the Melrony family business. Victoria took this as her warning, and left the family a first time. Time passed, and Victoria felt she could fit in nowhere else. She returned to the family, and once again found herself aiding in its business and helping Selvatore rise as the head of the criminial underbelly of Stormwind. Once again, Victoria was questioning herself, and whether she truly belonged there. When Selvatore gave her the rank of 'Caporegime', a very high position in the family business, she took that as her queue to leave, knowing it would possibly mark her as prey for the wolves of Melrony. Redemption Victoria turned herself in to Grandmaster Ceylin Twinblades, of the Order of the Crimson Lions. Charged with being affiliated to a criminal organization, Victoria initially took an oath of silence, chastity, and humility. She covered her hair and spoke not a single word for days. Victoria was keeping to her oath until one day, Naza Varynn, threatened Selzen DeVann. This boiled the blood in Victoria's veins, and the oath of silence was forgotten as she in turn threatened Naza with a fate worse than anything the entirety of the Burning Legion could ever devise. Distraught once she'd realized what she'd done, she quickly confessed to Ceylin, who instead said that because the oath was broken in defense of another, he would strip her of the vows of silence and humility. All that remained was chastity. Victoria now works even now, hoping to rise above the rank of a penance troop and become a ranger of the Crimson Lions. Romantic Interests For most of her life, Victoria had only had eyes on women. She saw nothing in men that she liked-- yet. She had many relationships, picking out wealthy and attractive women her age. This often bit her in the behind, as seventy-five percent of the time said women were quite arrogant and cared little to none about remaining faithful to Victoria and Victoria alone. This is not only the case; some of Victoria's relationships ended on a good note, keeping her in contact with her former loves and some are even close friends. Victoria was sure she had only interests in her own gender until she met Selzen DeVann, known as the Rook to some. What was at first only admiration for his kindness and wit sharper than a blade fresh from a whetstone, became a crush on a man Victoria found herself suddenly coming to care for very much. It wasn't long until Victoria realized she was falling in love with the rogue. Despite his initial rejection on her advances, Victoria continued to pursue. "Malveauxs get what they want, and keep it, too." Her father's words resounded in her head, and never once did she let up. Finally, Selzen found he couldn't deny such perserverance any longer. He was amazed that she'd overlooked his PTSD and the like, and gave her a chance. According to him, she was the first woman who'd ever loved him despite such conditions, and it'd be wrong of him to reject her any longer. Since then, the two have been a happy, much in love couple. Victoria serves as Selzen's guardian, accompanying him to meetings with other Magistrates as well as to dangerous locations. Personality Victoria is altruistic, generally speaking kindly to many despite a lack of noble title or heritage. She cares not for the wealth of another and doesn't make friendships to benefit herself. Even if someone is possible of offering her more than another, she will not simply leave someone in the dust. However, her experiences have molded her, bestowing her with the strength to break off contact with someone that will only bring negativity into her life or the lives of those around her. She still feels regret; this is inevitable. But she knows that her wellbeing comes first and foremost. Victoria displays an innocent appearance most of the time, coming off as naive to many who do not know her well. However, Victoria is actually quite smart for one her age, and sometimes when an argument begins, the metaphorical muzzle comes off. She is capable of giving quite the verbal lashing, as one woman has even remarked when watching Victoria argue with a woman, "Blondie down there's pretty smart, I'd hate to get into it with her." Unfortunately, Victoria can hold a grudge for many years. Bottled up feelings from holding said grudges will often unleash an explosion of rage and anger with even a slip of the the tongue from the party in question. This explains the random spurts of aggression. If Victoria ever spontaneously shows even a hint of raw fury, you've done something she certainly has not forgotten! While some are cruel to those that serve them, Victoria returns loyalty and friendship with what she is given-- loyalty and friendship. She does not believe in revenge over petty quarrels, and instead only has vendettas marked for those that have ended the lives of those she loves.